


Just A Dare

by Haruka_Malayo



Category: The Dvorak Series - Emily Ann Imes
Genre: M/M, Spin the Bottle, Teenagers, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Malayo/pseuds/Haruka_Malayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction. Really, that's all it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dare

It was just a dare.

"Come on, Tama," Rosa said as she grinned. "Pucker up and go for it."

Tamasine swayed side to side as he stayed sitting cross-legged. "This is ridiculous," he said, looking back down at the bottle that was pointing directly at Jason.

"Oh, come on. There are three guys and two girls here and you knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later." Rosa grinned harder as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Besides, don't you think it's time for some excitement?"

Tama certainly didn't think so; their game of Spin the Bottle had consisted squarely of Jen kissing Rifka on the cheek and then Rifka doing the same to Rosa. Apparently that wasn't good enough for Miss Querida.

Tama's eyes looked up at Jason, who -- actually -- didn't seem to bother the fact that the bottle was on him. He just shrugged, as if to say, "Oh, well." 

You are not making this easy, Tama thought to himself. He crossed his arms. "I won't do it."

"Oh, is somebody chicken?" Rosa asked, looking to Rifka and Jen for encouragement. She put her hands under her armpits and started flapping. "Boc boc boc, Tamasine's chicken!"

Rifka just laughed as Jen copied Rosa's movements and sounds, two chickens sitting in the circle. Tama felt the blush flood his face. "I'm not --"

He didn't get a chance to answer. Jason crawled across the circle, knocking the bottle aside and grabbing Tama by the shoulders. It was a quick kiss, not the best aimed, but it was enough to shut Tama up, to make him gasp and close his eyes and even -- was that a moan?

Jason couldn't tell. It didn't matter.

He pulled away, still holding the stunned Tama by the shoulders, and looked at Rosa. "Who's next?"


End file.
